


Sunday

by voodoo_child_70



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_child_70/pseuds/voodoo_child_70
Summary: A glimpse into your future with Bobby.





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shit I think about when I should be writing papers because I am in what? GRAD school. That’s right. Never thought I’d write fanfic but here we fucking are. Bobby ruined my life.
> 
> *not really one for self-promo but feel free to post the link wherever!

As you groan in protest of the light coming in from your loft window, you feel something rustling under the covers; what you can only assume is Bobby’s subtle attempt at waking you. When you open your eyes, you’re surprised to find Bobby still asleep but all the way on the edge of the bed, farther away from you than normal. He’s still as beautiful as the day you two met and as you admire the man next to you, you can’t help but think to yourself, “How did I get so lucky?” A few seconds later, he rubs his eyes and opens them to see you smiling at him. He mirrors your soft smile and adoration for a while before pouting his bottom lip and dramatically whispering, “so...far...away.” You both begin moving closer to one another as you bump into a small figure under the covers. Almost immediately you and Bobby hear muffled giggles and realize why you woke up so far apart.

“I think we may have a tiny intruder in our bed,” Bobby says playfully. 

“Seems like someone needs to be taught a lesson,” you retort. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“You have him on speed dial, right?”

“Sure do, darling.” Bobby responds as he pretends to call someone using sound effects, “Beep boop boop beep beep boop.” He pauses a few seconds and then plainly states, “we need you.” As he hangs up the fake phone, you hear more muffled giggles. 

“Alright then, the tickle monster will be here in 3...2...1!” He proclaims as both of you pull down the covers and attack your daughter with tickles. 

Through the chorus of laughter and screaming, your son walks into your bedroom and asks, “What am I? Chopped liver?” Bobby runs over immediately and throws him over his shoulder to hurry back and plop him down in your bed as you both resume tickling.

————————————

It had been ten years since you met Bobby on a reality show, of all places, that actually turned out to be the biggest blessing in your life. Before meeting him, you doubted you would ever find someone you liked enough to spend the rest of your life with. You were content with your job and your friends and knew you didn’t need a man, but convinced yourself you didn’t even want one. Every day, Bobby proved wrong your negative perceptions of men shaped by previous relationships and experiences.

Over the past ten years, Bobby had been your best friend, a flawless husband, and an exceptional father to your twins, Jude & Fiona. They had Bobby’s eyes and freckles and your nose and smile. They were perfect. Jude was caring, funny, and adventurous while Fiona was intelligent, playful, and creative.

Oftentimes you thought to yourself, “What did I do to deserve this?” as your life seemed too good to be true. Although at this moment in time, you were dealing with a bit of anxiety. You had something you urgently needed to share with Bobby, but were waiting for the right time.

————————————

When the tickling commences, in her sweetest voice Fiona asks, “Daddy, can we make pancakes?” 

Soon after you and Bobby moved in together, it had become a tradition for him to make pancakes every Sunday morning. He tried to enlist both Fiona & Jude as his sous chefs a couple of years ago, but Jude was more interested in watching cartoons with you. Fiona, however, loved to cook with Bobby and despite being only six years old, recently took over as head chef for Sunday morning pancakes. 

“Worked up an appetite, did you my wee lassie?” He asks as he gives Fiona a piggyback ride to the kitchen. You and Jude follow them out of the bedroom and make your way to the couch to search the TV guide for cartoons. As you sit there with Jude nestled comfortably in between your legs, resting his head back on your chest, you can’t help but glance over at Bobby in the kitchen with Fiona. He’s letting her call the shots while he cracks jokes and after one particularly hilarious remark, they’re both laughing uncontrollably. Bobby as a Dad is the sexiest thing in the world to you. He eventually glances over and catches you staring, mesmerized, wearing a dopey smile. He winks and mouths “I love you” and you quickly return the gesture. Soon enough the pancakes are ready and you all sit down in the kitchen to enjoy them together. 

“Wow, Fifi! These are the best pancakes I’ve ever had,” you exclaim, side-eyeing Bobby with a cheeky grin on your face. Fiona beams at you while Bobby rolls his eyes and Jude fist bumps you as he says, “good one, Mom.”

“As much as it pains me to admit, I believe I’ve taught you too well, munchkin,” Bobby adds. “These pancakes are delicious. Award winning.” 

Fiona jokes, “I’ll be here every Sunday.” These kids were way too smart for their own good. 

————————————

With bedtime quickly approaching, Bobby and the kids hop into your bed and listen as you read them another chapter of Harry Potter; your normal night time ritual. You and Bobby each carry one of the twins to their room and tuck them in, although they’re both pretty much asleep already. 

Finally you have Bobby all to yourself. You both settle back into bed, cuddling up to each other. You love your kids more than anything, but you barely get time for just the two of you anymore. You wish you could enjoy being alone with him, but you can’t stop thinking about this secret you’ve held in for two days. In the ten years you’ve been with Bobby, you have never kept a secret from him but this time you were overwhelmed and didn’t know how to handle it. You knew he would never do or say anything to hurt you, but you were still second guessing yourself. This news was big, life-changing even. Just as you’re over analyzing, Bobby snaps you out of your thoughts, “What’s wrong?” 

You smile because he knows you so well and then remove your head from his chest so you’re face to face with each other. You can read genuine concern in his eyes and you press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I have to tell you something,” you admit tentatively. He sits up a bit and asks, “Is everything okay?” 

“Do you remember when I went in for a physical about a week ago?” He nods, looking even more concerned now. “Well, they called on Friday because they found something in my bloodwork.” Bobby looks like he’s about to cry and suddenly you realize how bad this sounds. “Oh my god, babe please don’t cry. I’m so sorry, that was a terrible way to go about it. I promise I’m not sick or dying. I’m okay.” You place your hand on his cheek and press your forehead to his and finally tell him, “I’m pregnant.” 

He breathes a sigh of relief and hugs you like he never wants to let you go. After staying like this for a good two minutes, you pull back and start laughing because both of you have tears streaming down your faces. “Sorry, I should’ve told you sooner,” you say softly as you wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, darling. Well, maybe that approach could have been less, er, alarming.” You laugh. “But look at these incredibly fucking awesome kids of ours and now we’re gonna have another?! I’m so excited.” 

In this moment you wondered why you were ever worried or overwhelmed with this news. “I love you so much,” you say and he kisses you tenderly in response then rubs his nose with yours. “Boop,” he whispers, soliciting a smile from you as it takes you back to when you first met each other. 

You both lay in each other’s arms for a few moments before you feel the need to get something else off your chest. “Watching you with the kids is such a turn on for me, you know? You’re the best Dad. It’s insanely attractive.” 

“Oh yeah?” he asks cheekily. “Would you call me a DILF then? You reckon I get some sort of membership card for that?”

You turn to face him and slide your hands down his torso. “I think that’s something you have to earn, babe,” you reply as you lift his t-shirt up and over his head. 

“Oh is it now?” he playfully jokes. 

You kiss him passionately and whisper in his ear, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”


End file.
